villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alice (Arrowverse)
Elizabeth Marie "Beth" Kane, also known as Alice, is the main antagonist of the first season of Batwoman. She is the daughter of Jacob Kane and Gabrielle "Gabi" Kane, the twin sister of Kate Kane/Batwoman, the cousin of Bruce Wayne/Batman, and the best friend/adoptive sister of Jonathan Cartwright. She is the leader of the Wonderland Gang who is determined to destroy Gotham's sense of security. She is portrayed by Rachel Skarsten. History Beth Kane was presumed dead in a car crash that killed her mother Gabi Kane. Beth was found by a man and his deformed son named Jonathan Cartwright (nicknamed Mouse). Jonathan’s father kept Beth hostage against her will, but eventually, she found a way to contact her father, Jacob. Jacob and Beth’s twin Kate arrived at the house, but Jonathan’s father had threatened to kill them, so Beth stayed silent when Kate called out for her. Jonathan was kind and wanted to be friends with Beth. Years later, she resurfaced as the mysterious Alice and formed the Wonderland Gang. She formed a relationship with The Crows agent, Chuck Dodgson, and he became her right-hand man and second in command. Alice kidnapped Sophie Moore and tried to force her father to choose between her or the city. She was stopped Kate, who had taken up the mantle of Batwoman. Alice later met with Kate and toyed with her on whether or not she was Beth. Alice was apprehended but managed to escape and revealed she knew Kate was Batwoman. To get Dodgson back, who had been captured by Kate, Alice made a deal with her that she would not kill for twenty-four hours. Alice brown that promise after breaking into Jacob’s apartment and killing a crows agent that caught her. She then called Jacob while playing a song on a cello to taunt him. Alice saved Kate from Tommy Elliot. Alice showed up where she was was supposedly buried with her mother, and blackmailed her stepmother Catherine Hamilton-Kane, demanding access to a powerful weapon that her company had developed. She gave her twenty-four hours or else she would tell Jacob how she faked Beth’s death. Catherine sent guys after Alice, but she captured then and chopped one of their fingers off to send Catherine a message that she wasn’t playing games. Alice managed to find Dodgson and recur him. She then crafted skin off the rear ends of corpses and became known as the skin pirate. Kate tracked Alice down and captured her. She cuffed her and demanded to know what happened to her. She called their father, knowing he would trace the call as a way to force Alice’s hand. Alice convinces Kate to take her to a roadside diner as she recounted her tale to her. Kate, as drugged by the waiter, who was Mouse and Alice, took her to Mouse’s old house as she finished the rest of the story. Jacob and Sophie tracked Alice down and wanted to know where Kate was. Alice snapped and went on a tirade about how he was always worried about Kate and threatened to stab herself through the arm. Jacob yelled at Alice to drop the knife and called her Beth. Jacob approached Alice and touched her face before she stabbed him through the chest and threatened to shoot him. Kate showed up with Mouse and threatened to shoot Mouse, b it Alice said she doesn’t have it in her. When Sophie showed up and she did, Alice requested they let her and Mouse go. Personality Before the accident, Beth was a happy and well adjusted sweet young girl, though she had a problem with sharing. She and Kate were close and had their birthstones around their neck. After the accident, Beth was emotionally abused by the man who found her. She was made to live in fear and this fear and abuses likely twisted her mind into becoming a cold-blooded and violent killer that could easily be confused for a sociopath. As Alice, she was cold and ruthless. She had no problem killing others and been made jokes about killing them as well as joked about corpses. She was sadistic and delighted in causing other pains. She harbors some deep resentment towards her father For failing to find her and at times, her emotions breakthrough. Quotes Gallery Alice - Batwoman season 1 poster.png Alice-character_promo.png Alice reunites with Kate.jpeg Alice threatens her father.jpeg Alice strangles Batwoman.jpeg Alice smashes the Batsignal.jpeg Alice confronts her stepmother.png Alice decides who will help her send a message.jpeg Alice smiling sadistically.png Alice promo pic “We’re all mad”.png Alice held at gunpoint.jpeg Alice being theatrical with Kate.jpeg Alice taunts Gotham.png Batwoman-4_1200.jpg Alice-Kate-kane.jpg Trivia *In the comics, Beth Kane is presumed dead in a terrorist attack. The tv series connects her presumed death to both her cousin and his archenemies the Joker. Batman fails to save her and her mother while the Joker was driving the bus that crashed. *In the comics, Alice is based on Red Alice from the Batwoman Comics. In the comics, she wears white face paint making her resemble the Joker. She is also the leader of the Religion of Crime instead of the Wonderland Gang. Navigation Category:Female Category:Terrorists Category:Mastermind Category:Siblings Category:DC Villains Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Supervillains Category:Alice in Wonderland Villains Category:Batwoman Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Tragic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Wrathful Category:On & Off Category:Arrogant Category:Gangsters Category:Envious Category:Sadomasochists Category:Sadists Category:Fighters Category:Leader Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Conspirators Category:Abusers Category:Blackmailers Category:Mutilators Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Charismatic Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Strategic Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Twin/Clone Category:Obsessed Category:Protective Category:Incriminators Category:Homicidal Category:Vandals